Sand In My Shoes
by apreslapetitmort
Summary: After many people yelling at me for this being in the wrong section, it has been moved Anyway.. Yukito has found his love for Misuzu is more than it should've been.. But it can never be, not when she reaches the last dream...


**KK: Hey folks, today we have STY's mentally insane Ryou with us (I hope she doesn't mind)  
Ryou: -chained to a wall- well, if she does mind, then tough -manic laughter-  
KK:.. Okay then.. So, Ryou, what were you going to say?  
Ryou: -deep breath- KK does not own the anime Air or any of the characters. She also doesn't own the song 'Sand In My Shoes' because Dido sung that. Anyway, enjoy**

Sand in my shoes

I am Yukito Kunisaki. A few weeks ago I was a travelling showman with no real home, I slept where I could and ate when my puppet earned me yen. I thought my life would be like this always, just as my mother's had been until her passing. So determined I was to just stay alive, I forgot a lot of things my mother told me. But never did I forget about the girl.. The girl in the sky. The girl who I found, who should've changed my life.. who _did _change my life. For the better?

_Two weeks away it feels like the world should've changed _

Misuzu Kamio, my girl in the sky. If her mother heard me say that I'd be dead quicker than you can say "100 concentrate juice". I told her about the girl, however, and how both Mizusu & I believed that she was that girl. I now live with both of them, and I have a part-time job. I still do my puppetry, to honour my mom. But for once, I feel like I belong. I'll admit it's weird not to have a change of scenery every other day, but I have a real job to do now. I have to help Misuzu.

_But I'm home now And things still look the same_

I sleep in the garage, not much of a bedroom but it's the best I've had in a while. Speaking of sleep, I should go wake Misuzu so we can go to the beach. I promised her it'd be something we'd do before her last dream. We're both dreading that last dream, me more than her. I've not even told her yet, but gradually these brotherly-love feelings have.. developed into something more. I'm embarrassed even thinking about it. But we have long enough until her last dream, long enough for me to tell her.

_I think I'll leave it till tomorrow to unpack Try to forget for one more night _

As I enter her room, I see she's awake already. Smiling at her I suppress the urge to kiss her. "Hey," I walk over to her bedside and kneel near her pillows, "how you feeling?"  
"Pretty good," she smiles, then it falters, "but.. she wants to be loved.." pouting slightly, her eyebrows furrowed, Misuzu murmurs "all she wants is to be loved." Smiling still, I think of how much this relates to me, and if it relates to Misuzu at all. As if answering my question, she places a light kiss on my cheek. "S-so," she blushes a flattering scarlet, "a-are we going to the beach still?" Nodding, I help her out of bed, and I can't help noticing she's clothed already. My noticing must be obvious because she tells me, "Mom came in this morning."

_I've still got sand in my shoes And I can't shake the thought of you _

We're finally at the beach and she's laying on the sand, the sun casting glorious shadows over her hair, body & face. "Not too hot, Misu?" I ask, handing her another juice, shaking her head she sucks down on the straw and squeezes the box. "Um.. Misu?" I stutter, figuring now is better than ever. "Yeah, Yuki?" she smiles cheekily at me, sucking on her juice once more. "I have something.. that I want to tell you," I murmur, coming closer to her. The air around us is thicker than the juice she drinks. "I.. I love you," I whisper, and plant a soft kiss upon her lips. And as I feel her response, I know she feels it too..

_And take my time Take up our time _

A week has passed.. or was it two? Anyway, Misuzu and I told her mother.. Over a bottle of sake, of course. It went down surprisingly well, apparently she knew it all along. We were all very much relieved, until she went on to give Misu the "safe sex" talk... "Gao," Misu muttered, much to the annoyance of her mom. But it lifted the tension, at least.

_Two weeks away..._

The dreams are coming to an end, I can feel it. I promised Misu I'll be here 'till the end, but I can't do it. Her mom needs time on her own with her. A new beginning.. for all of us. I've written Misu a letter, telling her I'll never forget her... even when... when... even when she isn't here to remember me any more. We've spent every day doing what she wants. Most of the time she just wants to be on the beach... those are my favourite days, we can just lye beside each other, hand in hand, watching the clouds roll by.

_Try to remind myself that I was happy here_

I'm leaving today. Misu's mother has my letter, ready to give it her when she wakes. I can't go without saying goodbye so I'm going to do it whilst she's asleep.. coward that I am. Walking into her room I see she's deep in sleep, thank God. "Sayonara(1) Misuzu-dono(2)," I whisper as I kiss her softly, "I shall miss you."

_Before I knew that I could get on the plane and fly away_

**--**

**KK: Review please! It makes me monehz!**  
**Ryou: Please do! She needs it to feed me.. and to pay the maintenance guy -mouths 'HALP ME!'-  
KK: Aye, we don't want these chains getting rusty! -smiles then waves-**

**Yes, I put japanese in here, so for those of you who aren't sure what's what;  
(1) Sayonara means "Goodbye"  
(2) -dono is a honorific basically meaning "Lord"**


End file.
